Against Protocol
by brittnw15
Summary: "You and I both know that you've never been good at playing by the rules. So, why start now?" While working for a government agency Raph is forced to interogate a prisoner who is as deadly as she is beautiful. Will he make it out alive? AU one-shot


**I do not own TMNT or any affiliated characters, no matter how much I wish I did. However, I do own Alea A.K.A Victoria.**

**The idea for this story came to me while I was writing a non AU TMNT fanfic involving these two characters. And just to get it out of my head I decided to sit down and write it. Maybe now I can actually get to the story it's based off of. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**P.s. Just so you know Raph is in his late twentys (around 27) during this story.**

* * *

><p>He rubbed his eyes as if trying to wipe away his exhaustion and stress as he poured a cup of coffee, desperately wishing it was some kind of alcohol or anything stronger. His job took every bit of strength he had. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he was up for anything that allowed him to kick people's butts, but he just felt so trapped by it.<p>

"Hey Raphael" The greeting made him look up to see a tall dark brown haired man enter the break room.

"S' up, Adam" He greeted him casually. Had either of them been outside of the room and in the main building they would have both been in major trouble for talking "like a bunch of uneducated and unprofessional hoodlums" as the administration had put it.

"Man, you look awful" Adam said noticing Raphael's tired expression.

"Wow, thanks. You always know just what to say don'tcha" Raphael retorted.

Adam just shrugged as he slid into the seat next to Raphael and laid the files he had carried in on the table. "You know what would be an awesome stress reliever?"

Raphael just raised his eyebrow to this question waiting for some ridiculous idea to come out of Adam's mouth.

"We should have a casual Friday or something. These uniforms are freakin' uncomfortable. Plus they make me feel like we should be in _Men in Black_" he said gesturing to the black business suits that all employees were forced to wear. At this Raph managed to crack a smile. It was true these outfits made them look just like that and they were extremely uncomfortable, especially to Raph. The material of the suit was tight around his shell and made it difficult to move efficiently.

"So what's the folder for? Anyone interestin' we get to track down?" Raph asked taking notice of the papers.

Adam let out a nervous laugh. The folder contained the reason he was even here sitting next to Raph in the first place. No one liked to break bad news to Raph but unfortunately he had drawn the short straw on that one. "It's for you actually" he finally said. "Henderson wants you to interrogate Alea again, something about a murder in the 20's. I don't know" he said with a shrug.

_Damn._ That was the first thought that had crossed Raphael's mind. Why was it that Henderson always stuck him with that assignment? His stomach tightened around the thought of having to go deep into the holding center to visit Alea; which he had been previously informed was Latin for die. _Yeah, that was promising. _

As if reading his mind Adam said, "You know the only reason he makes you do it is because you're the only one who can go down there and come back out alive, or at least half sane. The woman's crazy Raph. I don't see how you do it."

"It's because I'm freakin' awesome and my good looks don't hurt either" Raph half heartedly joked as he stood up to dump his now cold coffee.

"Well, tell me how it went when you get back" Adam said as he got up and left the room.

After disposing of the contents in his mug he walked back to the table and picked up the folder. "Here we go again" he mumbled to himself with a smirk on his face.

He walked down a long and winding hallway, passed several holding units, and entered and elevator before finally arriving at a desk.

"Agent Raphael, you've returned." said the muscular blue man who was standing guard.

"You got the room secure?" he bluntly asked.

"Yes sir."

"And the security cameras?"

"They have been disabled, just like you asked." The guard had always found this request to be strange. He didn't understand quite why Raphael wanted to be left alone in the same room as that monster with no way of anyone knowing if he was okay. But he never openly questioned him. Raphael was a higher ranking agent and he did have the clearance for it, so the guard just assumed it was okay.

"Good. Mind letting me in now?" he said impatiently.

"Oh…yes sir" the guard said as one of his four arms reached for the button that opened the door.

The large metal door slid up into the ceiling allowing Raphael to walk through before it quickly and loudly shut behind him. The room was completely bare with no windows and only the one heavily guarded door. The walls were white, the floor was white, and everything in that room was freaking white. It annoyed Raph to no end every time he came in. The only thing that had any contrast in that barren room was the black table and chairs that stood in the middle. Just as always he walked over to one of the chairs and tossed the folder down onto the table. He felt her eyes staring him down. He had felt it since he had entered the room, however he acted like it had no affect on him. Out of habit he looked over into the corner of the room where she usually was, sitting on top of her bed. And like always that's where she happened to be. She was stretched out with her back against the frame of the bed. Her head turned towards his direction to see him just staring back at her. Slowly, she walked over to the table while giving him that always seductive and evil grin of hers. His heart slightly sped up as he looked her over and saw the curves of her body that she managed to show off under her white, yes white yet again, shirt and pants she was forced to wear. He didn't know why he did this to himself every time. He knew well enough not to get drawn in to her. She was what the department classified as a siren after all. Her beauty had driven many a man wild over the past several hundred years. No one knew just how long her kind could live or the extent of her abilities. But they did know that no matter how long she lived she always maintained a beautiful and youthful appearance.

"Raph! You came to visit me." She said with a sense of twisted delight as she sat down. "It's been so long"

"Cut the crap Ale…er…I mean Victoria" he said mentally cussing himself out. He had learned from past visits that if he had any desire to make it out alive that he had better call her Victoria and not Alea. You would have thought this deadly woman would want and equally deadly name but that wasn't the case. And she wouldn't hesitate to punish someone who called her anything other than what she wished to be.

"Gez, why such the sour attitude?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

He just rolled his eyes as he opened the folder. "Can you tell me anything about May 22, 1921?"

"What about it?"

"Damn it Victoria. Don't toy with me." He snapped. Ten minutes and he was already losing control. He could just feel Victoria smirking at him. He looked across the table at her and tried to read her face but this was nearly impossible due to the sunglass that covered most of it. Along with classifying Victoria as a type of siren the department had also concluded on the fact that her eyes were what she used to draw in her 'victims'. Raph thought they were wrong about that though because she was doing a pretty good job of doing that with the rest of her body.

"Temper, temper Raph" she laughed as she took the folder from his hands. Quickly, she flipped through the contents of it. "If you're asking me if I killed this guy the answers no" she said as she picked up a picture of a young man lying bloody and dead on the street. If anyone else had been interviewing Victoria they would have assumed she was lying but Raphael knew better. What reason did she have to lie? She had already been locked down her for twenty plus years. There wasn't much less they could do. Plus if she had done it she would have just told him. She never lied about who she killed and who she didn't. She simply did not care.

"Do you have any idea of who or what may have?" he asked, relieved that he was finally getting some answers. Maybe he would actually be able to leave this time without…

"Well with that much blood it looks like it was personal maybe it was his angry girlfriend" she said as she leaned forward on the table while putting her chin onto her hand.

He laughed. He finally just put down the barrier he was trying so hard to keep up between him and Victoria. "Sounds about right" he said.

She smiled at him and started to lift the glasses off her face. But Raph quickly reached over and stopped her. "You know the rules, V. The only one who can take those off is an agent."

"Aww, come on Raph" she said putting them back down and pouting as she got up from her seat and moved around the table towards him.

He wanted so badly to just reach out and pull her towards him, to just touch her. "Ya need to sit back down" he said, his voice wavering. He watched as she pushed back her golden blonde, curly hair behind her ears and leaned down to his face. "You and I both know that you've never been good at playing by the rules. So, why start now?"

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. He wasn't going to do it, not this time. No matter how badly he wanted to he was not letting this end the same way as it always did. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He could just barely make out the traces of what he knew were here deep green eyes. He reached out and pulled her down onto his lap, giving her a slightly menacing look. For a brief second he saw a look of concern cross her face. He reached out and slowly took the glasses off her face. She looked up at him giving him a smile. He smiled back finally thinking, 'The hell with it. When did I ever care about protocol?'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. Raphael brought her face the rest of the distance to his and pressed his lips to hers. _She won. She always won. _The kiss hadn't started off gentle to begin with but now the force had intensified even further making them both have to break away from each other for a moment. Their breath was shallow and ragged but neither of them cared. They had barely broken away for a second before they were back on each other again. He ran his fingers through her always perfect hair as he gripped her tighter. It didn't matter what they did her hair always seemed to stay in place. She slid her hands down from his neck and to the opening of his jacket where she began to undo the buttons. Without even a slightest hesitation Raph moved his hand up her back and underneath her shirt to undo her bra.

An hour later the guard was still sitting outside wondering what was taking so long. Why does it always take him all afternoon to interview her? What could they possibly be doing? And many other questions ran through his mind. For a brief second he debated on wither or not to check on the agent. He decided against this of course. It never seemed to matter how long he was in there, Agent Raphael always came back out. He could handle himself. So, he put the worry to back of his mind and went back to doing his duties.

Victoria let out a sigh as she laid her head onto Raphael's bare chest. They were both now laying in her small bed with the sheets kicked off onto the floor, along with the rest of their clothes. Neither of them said anything the whole time they laid there. They just simply kept their arms wrapped around the other. He waited for her to kill him just like every time. _Wasn't that what she was supposed to do?_ But it didn't happen. She never took advantage of the opportunity with him like she had done to so many others. After awhile Raphael finally got up, releasing Victoria from his arms.

"I need to go" he said as he gathered up his clothes and began to get dressed.

Victoria sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "So soon?" she said with a sad pleading voice.

"V, I've been down here for 'bout three hours. They'll come lookin' for me eventually"

"Fine" she said giving him a wave of her hand, telling him to go. "Just go ahead and leave me alone…again" she joked. But there was something in her voice that said it was otherwise. And just like she did every time before he left she asked, "So when are you breaking me out of this joint?" Another half hearted joke. She waited for his usual answer, _not this time babe._ But it never came. Instead he just smirked at her as he shook his head before finally walking out the door.


End file.
